WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING
by 5 floors from hell
Summary: 2 yaers after the end of strikers a battle leves Subaru in a coma . Teana faces life what out Subaru.will she tell her how she fells befor it's to .
1. Chapter 1

Teana raced down the highway

Teana raced down the highway. The cold, fall air made the mist cling to her body, making her numb all over- which is how she wanted to be on the inside. Things with Subaru had become frustrating. She had never really had feeling for Subaru but now that they are living together and sharing the same bed, things were becoming way more frustrating than little Teana could handle.

Riding her motorcycle was her best way to get some space and get here mind off of things. She was freezing now, to the point of having trouble driving. Her hands were so cold she could no longer feel the controls, so she got off at the next exit and headed back home. With help from Subaru's father the two of them got a great little flat; it had a large common room with a huge window wall that gave a great view of the sky and the city below.

As Teana walked in, she stripped off her cold wet cloths and left them where they fell, something Subaru hates. She walked into the bedroom. She stood there, naked, at the bathroom door just to the right of the bed, staring down at Subaru; something she would never do if she was awake. She tightened her grip on the doorframe, longing for the warmth of Subaru's body against her own. The soft touch of her skin on her's. The sweet taste of her lips. It pained her so make she started to cry. Hot drops of water ran down onto her icy face.

She grated her teeth and walked on into the bathroom. She got into the shower and took out her frustration by striking the wall. She hit it much harder then she planned and the tile broke, cutting her hand.

"How pathetic am I?" she laughed, trying to make herself feel better. She winced at the pain from her hand as a small stream of blood dripped from it. She looked down at it as it slowly dripped. She just lets the hot water fall on her tired body.

Teana walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Right there in front of her was Subaru, sitting on the bed, getting dressed in her uniform. She had turned her head to look right at Teana as she came out of the bathroom. Teane felt way too exposed with nothing covering her but a small towel. She panicked, trying to cover herself.

" Subaru I... I... didn't know you were awake and..." Teana's heart was beating fast, standing there like a deer in the headlights.

Subaru couldn't help but smile; she always loved this side of Tia. Outside, she was so cool, calm and brave. When they were alone in there little flat her shy side would come out. She liked seeing Tia let her hair down and be more free. To the rest of the world Tia was this hard-as-nails, magic gun-slinger. Subaru really liked this softer side of her.

Subaru wanted to tease her, but she knew something big was on Tia's mind, so she did not push it. After all, Tia looked really good in nothing but a small towel, still half wet from the shower. Her sexy, slender form and milky, white skin; her long beautiful legs, uncovered all the way to her upper thigh. The top of her breast just showing over the top of the small pink towel.

Subaru finally looked away, her face as red as Teana's.

"Um, I was asleep... ummm- Yeah, I got a stand-by call."

Subaru's heart was pounding. She partly hopes Teana would see her flush face; see her griping the bed tighter, wanting her. Subaru wished she could make the first move but she knew she was too timid for that. With a body like Subaru's, how could anyone like that lover her?

She turned her head to look back at Teana, who was all ready dressed. Teana was putting her hair up, tying her long, red hair into two playful ponytails. That's when the cut on her hand caught Subaru's eyes; it looked bad and was still bleeding a little.

"Tia, you need to take better care of yourself, okay?" Subaru's hands were shaking a little as she reached out and took Teana's. Subaru slowly moved her over to the bed and Teana sat down.

"It's fine, okay? It's just a scratch. Stop over reacting." Subaru took a bandage out of the nightstand drawer. She wrapped it slowly around Teana's soft hand.

"I'm sorry I'm overreacting. I know you can handle yourself."

"Stop apologizing all ready."

"Hurry up Subaru, you're late," said Teana, walking out into the flat livingroom. A light snow was falling down, flickering in the early morning light. The sun was just a tiny line of light on the Harrison. The park below was covered in frost. It was breathtaking, she wished Subaru had time to enjoy it with her, but they were in different units now and almost never spend time together.

Tia walked over to the closet and got out Subaru's jacket. "It smells like her," Tia smiles.

"Tia smelling someone's jacket is kind of crappy," giggles Subaru, who snuck up behind her. She put her hand on Teana's shoulder when she said it, making her jump.

"Oh! Um, here." She shoves the jacket at Subaru. " It's snowing, you'll need this."

"Thanks Tia," said Subaru taking the jacket and putting it on. "Are you going to need the bike?" Asked Tia, looking around for her keys.

"No, that's okay."

"Long Ark, this is Subaru; ready for transfer."

"STAND BY"

With that, a portal was opened and Subaru was gone. Lonely Teana crawled into bed on Subaru's side. It was still warm she could feel Subaru all around her. She lay there feeling as if Subaru was all around her. She soon fell asleep .

She soon awoke- a window had opened and was blaring a call alarm. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock; it was about six am. She tapped the window and opened it. Fate was staring at her from the window.

"Finally! I have been trying to get a hold of you forever!"

"Look, there's a crisis and the whole TSAB is on alert- everyone has been called in."

"The whole world is in danger?" Tia heard a blast and the window want blank. A few minutes later, the window blinked back open and panicked Tia was again face to face with Fate.

"What's going on, is everyone okay?!"

"There isn't more time to talk Tia, Long Ark has set up a emergency transfer." The window shut and Tia found herself sitting on the roof a building downtown, the whole town burning. There was a huge ship raining fire down on the city. It was so big it looked like a large moon or small planet; the navy ships were like ants. The air forces had there hands full and so did the ground forces. There were ever more gadgets than Teana hand time to count. This was by far the worst thing that could have happened. She just prayed that Subaru and the others were alright.

**AN.** I want thank **Darkwinter999 **for all the work she did for this story as my beta .what out her this story would be a unreadlie .


	2. Chapter 2 the battle

Teana and corss mager set up and change in to there compat modes

Teana and cross manger set up and change in to there combat modes. Down below them was a living nightmare hundreds of thousands of people deeding an endless battle all over the city. Her home the plant mid child was dyeing. The sadness and anger inside her were more the she could stand. Tai could her fate voices in her head_. ((Tia this maybe the last odder I ever gave you. Mid child is die the navy is pulling all the people out of the battle and off the world. It up to us to hope the gadget and what ever may be coming behind them. Till they get as may as they can on the ship and off the plant. Do you under stand me on matter what. No one and nothing get past you. Good luck and pleases don't dead vivo need her aunty Teana.))_

"Master there is too many what will you do." Fight and die what oner like my bother before me." Said Teana

_Subaru I'm sorry looks like I want get to see you again and say goodbye. What I would have gave just to see you smile at me one last time. No I'm not going to do this when it all over I'm going to see her again. I know it._

Teana limp from the building and used a magic cable for her gun to swing down to the street below. Landing be hide a broken down bus. The gadgest started blasting it to hell. She made codes of her self to drawl of there fire then blasted them what her own cross fire.

More gadgets came out from the buildings and up from under the road. Soon they were everyway. Teana was surrounded. She knew there was no way she could handle so many.

But she wound not let her self gave up because she want to see Subaru again... she had to is her again no matter what.

Teana jumped on top of one of the gadgets and blasts. She lips from gadget to gadget forcing them to shot each other to get at her. She used a blast of magical power to send her sky word. Scramming like a bullet up in to the sky Teana grades on to the wing of a flying gadget. She shuts up into it under side killing it she then fly's it back down to the ground Shooting down flying and ground tip gadgets on the way down. She jumpes off right befor hiting the ground.

A new giant tip 5 gadget came smashing throw the building rolling over everything in it way. "I WILL NOT DIE" Shouted Teana. She powered up cross manger so he had belts of ammo hanging from hem. Cross manger flashed max out put. "Rapped fire ready!" The Teana let the giant have it what everything she had. A wall of magic bullets 60 feet high bastes the gadget to scrap mettle.

Cross manger was now red hot burning Teana hands. Steam shot from it two barrels.

She put one of her to gun away to cool and walk on shooting simple magic shot at the gadget that came after her .She found a motorcycle close by and hope on. She start racing up and down the street hunting down drowns and shutting them down.

Fate spoke to Teana's mind agin.

_((Teana the ship targeting your side of the city you have to get out of there.))((_ _Not what Out Subaru_ )) Teana said speeding up.

She had of looking for Subaru. Some how Teana knew that if she did not go find Subaru she would never see her again.

_I should have known you would say that she on the 606 High ways holding block the gadget from the hart of the city. go to her and get out of there before it to late. _

Subaru was worn out from hold this part of the free way by her she all night. She was wink now. What another wave on the way she knew that this would be the end for her.

She thinks to her self. "I'm sorry Teana my only regent is never telling you how I really fell." Subaru closes her eyes. "I don't what to die." She cried out as the gadget closed in.

She opens her eyes just in time to see Teana races to her. Teana ranged out her hand.

"Subaru tank my hand!" Cried out Teana. Subaru tock her hand and clamed on to the bike and the two of them sped of down the high way. In a race for there lives as the ship in the sky fired it main canon and a huge laser beam ripped and burned up the city be hide them.

Subaru rapped her arms title around Teana waste and lead her head on her back. Felling safe for the first time all night and so happy that she could be close to Teana like this. It made the fear and the fire of the war all around her fad away.

Teana flit like she could out run the world as lounge as Subaru was what her. She knew in the back of her mind that they could not out run the beam but that did not matter as long as Subaru was what her she would die happy. But Teana would fight her fate no matter what because Subaru gave her hope no matter what was happening. No matter how bad thing were she has always been there for her.

As they came to an over pass the high way gave out in fort of them. "Hold on were going to jump it "shouted Teana gunning the bike hope to fly right over to safety. Subaru happily rapped her arms around Teana small body and hold on for her life. The bike made the jump only to clamps the road on the out side. Subaru use her blades to bust the bike speed shooting it sky high. The bike came back down on one wheel safe on the high way again but they had run out of road. Just a head of them was an offices building the high why on ether side had was gone.

If there was no road then Subaru would just have to make one. Subaru ran he fingers over the ground along the bike. She called her wing road up a head of them and they road out it till they were about 30 feet from there builds 50 floor. Subaru pulled Teana of the bike what here.

There bike slammed throw the window Subaru fell throw the window what Teana safe on tope of her. The two of them sled like that into the elevator. The cable gave way and they road it all the way down to the building's lowest floor.

They could heir the there death burning its way to them from over head. They knew that there time was short and everything would be over soon.

Teana trued to Subaru and gave her a big smile. "You knew I am kind of happy .I know that I am going to die but as long as I have you by my side. I know it will be all right."

Teana tanks Subaru's hand in hers. She moves closer to her till she was in her arms.

Subaru could fell Teana's small soft human body shaking what fear of there coming dome. She could fell Teana's tear falling on her chest. The sound of her crying made Subaru's hart full what pain. What good was her cyborg body is it could not even save the women she loved.

Even after all that had happened she was still play the part of the brave soldier and hiding how she felt inside. "Ow Teana it ok to be scared I'm here for you." Teana begin to cry true cry no long trying to hold back how scared she really was and how she really felt. "That my girl my sweet little Teana."

Dame it this was so unfair - They would die never sharing the love that Subaru all ways dreamed of.

The Teana gave a scream as the building fill in all around them. She hold on to Subaru as the end came as if she was the only thing she had ever wanted.

Just as the building began to fall Subaru throw her self on top of Teana covering Teana what her body- Praying that some how her beloved Teana would make it thru this. Then all was dark.

**AN: **Sorry if there are a lot of miss spelling and grammar purples in this chapter .I did it al what out the help of my Beta and my English is not all at good. Part 3 will be muck lounger then 1 or 2 but will really rap up the story. It is really 2 chapters in one post so I can move on to my other story ideas.

Sorry the late up date. Ill tries to up date sooner next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Taina awake in the hospital her head was pounding and she hurt all over. She tried to move her right arm but found it lifeless. She could feel the warm touch of a friendly hand holding her left. She tried to look over at her only to find that moving her head made it hurt me.

"Subaru is that you."

"No sorry Tania it just me" she could just make out a big planed blur. "Owe commander fate I'm glade to see you're all right." But what about the, others is Subaru ok?

Everyone still a live ill tell you more latter. You got hurt pretty bad you need to rest for now will talk more about the Subaru and the other latter. "Please commander I have to know if Subaru is ok." She fine she ill let you see here when your feeling better. Now get some sleep that an order. Feeling at easy Taina closed her eye and sleep over came her again.

Fate walk out of the room to get some coffee . She had not slept in days all the other were out helping look for severs. Fate being wounded her self was in no shape for work. So she was the only one at the hospital look after Subaru and Taina. Nanoha came by to see the 3 of them from time to time but what everything going on most of the time fate only had Bardiche to talk to. "You did the right thing sir." Said bardiche "I know but I still feel bad for laying to her. She will heat me for it latter but right now she needs her sleep." "You should rest sir."

"I can do that bardiche the other are counting on me to look after the Subaru and Tiana "fate hand were shaking ash she tried to pore her self that cup of coffee. She spilled hot coffee on her self wink made her slap and fall. She sate on the floor holding her lag it had been brunt and shot up in the battle so she was walking around in coasted. Dame it!!!!! Her now white top was trashed now.

Fate got her self back on her feet what some work and was greeted by a vary welcome site. Nanoha was smile and two cups of coffee. She helps fate in to her hospital room. You really should not push your self so hard. I don't know what I would do what out you. By this time fate had tank of her coffee stand top and Nonaha sated down next to her on the hospital bed. Nonaha slowly laid fate down no the bed. She looked down into her big beautiful red eyes and kissed her sweet limps as she cup fates breast in her hand. It was so warm so soft she wanted more muck. She could feel fate hart pounding as fast as here own.

Fate faces was as red as her eyes .she kissed her limps they were so sweet she pull her close to her feeling the warmth of Nanoha body and hiring her hart pounding. Then Nanoha Bork it off. "If you want more you will get so rest."Nanoha left fate there fate's hart still pounding.

A few hours latter….

Tania came out of sleep slowly. This time her head was make clearer she could and she could see a doctor look over her chart on the other side of the room. As she sat up the doctor turned to her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You're lucky to be alive." How make about the last few days do you remember." She tried to play the last few days over in here mind but it was all a blank.

"Not a whole lot I remember something about a battle and Subaru was there. But that about it."

Is Subaru all right can I go see her. She here in the hospital she not going any were right now .

Side the docter as she walk turn leve the room. Tania griped her arm what her left had.

'Look I'm sink of everyone trading me like some broken dall. You're going to tank me to see Subaru right now or so help me ill kink your ass what my one good arm"

"Ok came down, ill tank you to see her soon but first wound you like to know your own condescend."What out wanting for Taina to answers she want on talking. "We found in under a fallen building you were alive but touch manger head trauma. Your left lag and right hand were badly Brocken. You also same to have lost the use of your right hand. But you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Now if you don't mind let go of my arm."

"Owe sorry" Taina let go of her arm and put her one good hand on her head. (God get a grip. There no need to over react like this. If fate said Subaru was ok then she's ok... but it would make me feel a lot better if I could see her and knew she was ok.)

"So how muck did she remember." ask fate? Nothing about what happened, some small paces but that it." Great seeing her maybe to muck for her right now." Then should we hold of no it then." No you don't know her like I do. It is killing her more not to see her." "Ill tanks her to see Subaru my self I owe her that muck."

Mints latter fate come in what a weal chair. "Sorry about this but it a rule here." Tania clamed out of the bed what a little help from fate and in to the weal chair. Fate weald her down the hall and into Subaru's room. She got out of the chair and limp her way over to Subaru. Then she just froze and stared at Subaru. She was on the bed what tubes come out of her and an air mask hocked up to her. She started to cry and run over to the side of the bed own to fall flat on her faces. Fate run over to help her up and Taina pouched fate right in the faces. "You laying bitch" the doctor come run in to break the two of them up. Her ran over to fate "are you all right" "Ya I deserved that."

As Tania looked down on her beloved Subaru all the little monist that had meant so muck to her started to go thro he mind. Falling a sleep what Subaru smile next to her and Waking up in the morning just to see Subaru sleeping. She so beautiful when she's sleeping. Said Taina as a single tear ran down her chinks. She seat down in a small chair next to Subarea bed. She was smiling as she all ways had when she was sleeping. Only this time she would never awake.

Taina tried to stop her self from crying but she gave up because what out Subaru what did it matter. She wasn't a super human gun slinger she was just a girl what out Subaru.

She just wanted to cry a sea of tears to drown her self in. She touches Subaru's warm hands up to her faces and caplet in as she cried.

Subaru was her happiness and her life what out that she knew she could not go on. If Subaru's life ends in this room then Tania's hart would die what her.

Tania touch Subaru's hand what one good arm. "Tell me it not as bad as it looks; tell me she is going to wake up."

Fate want then spoke. "She shielded you from the building as it fill if she had been human you both would be dead. Her body is in really bad shape, there little we can do for her but hope she wakes up."

Tania walks up to the doctor fighting back tears. "I am sorry miss but you're in no shape to be walking around on your own"

Move doc of you'll be checking in here you're self. Knew he's places the doc moved out of her way.

Tania walks in to Nanoha in the hall. What out a word Nanoha gave your cross manger and let her walk on by.

Thing are easier when you can just fight the problem. I feel so powerless dam it how could I let that happen to Subaru I love I should have given my life to save her not the other way around.

Dame it!!!!!!!

Now what am I going to do if she dies, I want have anything left. I lost my family Subaru is all I have left. What out her Ill be all alone.

She just walked on Talking to her self. Her mind lost in the pain of everything she had lost. Before she now it she was back at there apartment. IT hand remand in one paces. It was like she had never left. On the table as she came in was to two cups of coffee she had made for her and Subaru. Subaru's jacket lay on the arm of the couch. Ever places she looks reminded her of Subaru. It felled her that a cold empty feeling that she wished would go away.

She walk pasted there bed still unmade for the last night the 2 of them were here. She got into the shower and let the cold water wash over her. Then she just let her self cry and cry till she cried out all the pain till she was empty on the inside. IT felt good for once not to feel any thing. She then walk

Out of the shower and got Subaru's jacket. She lied there cold and naked huge the jacket tell she fell a sleep and the snow fell.


End file.
